


It’s Movie Day

by SportyMari



Series: The Tennis Children Club [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Denis loves his phone, M/M, Stefanos hates scary movies, movie day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Sascha loses his match and Stef has an idea. Too bad they seem to want to get revenge against Stef for some unknown reason.





	It’s Movie Day

Sascha had just woken up when his door was being knocked on so hard that he feared it may break. 

When he opened it, shock took over. Standing in front of him is Dominic holding a basket of flowers, chocolate, popcorn, and……is that a stuffed koala toy? 

“Domi what is all this?”

“This, dear Sascha, is a care basket from me and the guys” Domi walked past Sascha and into the room. 

“Uhh why?”

“Because you lost and we wanted to make you feel better. Do you not like it?”

“No no I love it! I was just curious why you did this”

They heard movement from where the door was still open. Sascha, in his shock, has forgotten to close it. Just as he started closing it, a certain Aussie and Canadian cane rolling into the room. 

“Ha I told you I was a better James Bond” Nick said from where he was kneeling right in front of Domi. Denis had ended up upside down with his legs on the side arm part of the couch. 

“Yeah yeah brag all you want Kyrgios. One day I will prove I’m best” Denis retorted after Sascha had helped him onto his feet.

“Alright, what are you two doing here” Sascha asked, walking to the kitchen to get pancakes. He was starving, it was only 7 am and he had just woken up. Plus 3 out of his 4 insane friends just barged into his room. “Do you boys want pancakes? Mischa brought some microwavable pancakes last night.”

“Yeah I’ll have 3 please” Domi came up from behind Sascha to put three on a plate.

“I’ll take 2 please” Denis said from the couch.

“I had breakfast with Stef earlier” Nick said from next to Denis.

“It is 7 am. What unholy time did you two wake up?” Denis looked questioningly at the Aussie.

“He made me breakfast in bed. I was originally planning on waking up at a decent time.”

“What time Nick” Domi asked.

“He woke up at 5 and woke me up at 6:30”

“Oh wow. I congratulate Stef on waking up the earliest out of all us”

“Where is that philosopher” Sascha asked, officially confused about the absence of his Greek friend. 

“He went on a 7 mile run before Denis and I left my room”

“Do you think he’ll come here. I have something to give him from my mom” 

“Why did your mom get him something” asked Denis, looking up from his phone

“She says he’s the son she wishes she had”

“Oof that must not have gone down well”

“Eh I mean he’s the brother I wish I had” Sascha said just before a knock came from the door. Nick exchanged a curious look with Domi. Denis went back to his phone with no care in the world. 

“Oh hey Stef” Sascha answered the door.

“Hey Sascha. I found these and thought of you” Stef held out chicken flavored dog treats. Sascha burst out laughing. 

“Thanks Stef. I appreciate it”

“Well unless you eat dog treats now, they are for Lovik. From his favorite uncle”

“I know that”

“Sure. That’s why you looked at the bags like it was steak”

“Oh just get in here idiot”

“Gladly” Stef followed Sascha into the room and that’s when the other boys saw the wagon full of blankets, pillows, and movies.

“What’s all that for?” Denis asked.

“Felix saw that Sascha wasn’t looking himself so he gave me some movies that help cheer him up and a few blankets. And I stole the pillows from my room after I changed into regular clothes.”

“Thanks Stef” Sascha gave Stefanos the biggest hug and grabbed the movies to look though what he wanted to watch.

“I’ll have to thank Felix for this” Denis started texting who everyone assumed was Felix. 

“Honestly, they should date” Domi rolled his eyes and walked to where Sascha was standing still looking through the movies.

“Domi and Sascha should date” Nick whispered in Stefanos’ ear. Stef chuckled silently and nodded in agreement. Denis heard Nick and smiled into his phone. It was a badly kept secret that Sascha and Domi liked each other. The only ones who didn’t know where Sascha and Domi. 

“Alright we picked a movie” Sascha announced, getting Stef’s and Nick’s attention back on him and not on whatever they were talking about. 

“What are we watching” Nick jumped onto the couch, forcing Denis to quickly sit up. Stef sat down in front of Nick, Domi sat on the other side of Denis, and Sascha sat on the single seat left. 

“A scary movie marathon” Domi winked at Stef, who groaned and hid his face in his lap. The four laughed at their friend.

“Don’t worry. Nick’ll protect you, princess” Sascha laughed at the Greek’s face, which was now glaring at the German.

Halfway through the 10th scary movie that Sascha picked out, Domi had ended up laying on top of Sascha, who had fallen asleep with his hand in Domi’s hair. Nick and Denis were leaning on each other and sleeping. Stefanos was on his phone trying to ignore the screaming from the tv.

“We should do this even if none of us lose a match” Domi spoke up.

“Yeah. Maybe it’ll finally give you the courage to tell Sascha how you feel about him” Stefanos replied. 

“I want to tell him but what if he doesn’t like me back” Domi looked like a kicked puppy for a second before going back to his neutral facial expression. 

“He feels the same, trust me. He’s constantly giving you these puppy eyes and my god they are annoying now”

“But Stef—“

“But nothing Domi. Tomorrow tell him how you feel. Now let us wake these two idiots up so I can take them back their rooms”

“Yeah we don’t want Nick complaining about his back again”

“One would think his back would wait 10 more years before annoying him”

“Hahahaha true” and the two woke up Denis and Nick. 

“Come on boys. Let’s get you two back. You think you can handle Sascha tonight alone?”

“Yeah I can take care of him. Go take care of them”

“See you in the morning Domi”

If they ended up doing the same thing the two days later to cheer up Domi, no one said anything but this time, Domi chose a more family friendly movie for Stef’s sleeping needs. 

And unfortunately, the two idiotic puppies still haven’t talked about their feelings for each other.


End file.
